


Week Two Bonus: Sleep-Overs Challenge

by dizzzylu



Series: Mating Games: The Return [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 20:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1616474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzzylu/pseuds/dizzzylu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John muffles a dark laugh against her breast. "I'll tell him when he sees fit to tell me about Derek."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Week Two Bonus: Sleep-Overs Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Previously titled "They Don't Know That We Know They Know (We Know)!" Taken from that one Friends episode. You know the one.
> 
> Written for the week two bonus challenge: Sleep-overs.
> 
> [I blame the second part on tryslora](http://mating-games.livejournal.com/16358.html?thread=2282726#t2282726). The third part seemed like a no-brainer.

Head in his hands, John lets out a long breath as he listens to Stiles scrabble for his things in the foyer -- backpack, hoodie, keys -- followed by the slam of the front door. To be extra sure, he waits for the Jeep's roar to cut through the morning silence before he mutters, "All clear."

Melissa emerges from the staircase a few seconds later, looking perfect with her mussed up hair and sleepy eyes, the hem of his uniform shirt brushing against the tops of her flawless thighs. Her lips are tilted into a smirk as she straddles his lap, testing the longevity of his ancient dining room chair. 

"How much longer do you think we can sneak around?" she asks in between soft, wet kisses. Her hands feel good in his hair, fingernails scoring across his scalp again and again. He shivers and slides his palms along her thighs, uses his nose to nudge the flap of his shirt to the side.

John muffles a dark laugh against her breast. "I'll tell him when he sees fit to tell me about Derek."

: : :

As usual, Derek's sacked out on the couch when Stiles gets to his place, bare feet propped up on the coffee table, a book in his hands. It's a thick one, again, the title short and probably foreign. Not that Stiles cares. He's been fuming all day, counting down the minutes until he could come here and vent.

"Still nothing?" Derek asks as Stiles throws himself on the couch, all arms and legs and fed-up sighs. He wiggles around a little, until he's as close to Derek as he can get. He squints at the book; sure enough, something written in Greek. Or maybe French. Stiles _wants_ to be turned on by his hot, secretly nerdy boyfriend. Instead…

"I could smell her perfume." Derek snorts and Stiles thumps him on the thigh. "I could! Sitting in on training is rubbing off on me. My senses are so much more heightened."

Derek sighs. "Stiles, I want to quit sneaking around."

"You think I don't!?" Stiles splutters. "I can't have any of my friends over because you bit a bunch of nosy loud mouths!"

"Your dad isn't stupid."

"Yeah, well it's pretty obvious he thinks _I_ am," Stiles sulks, "if he thinks I haven't noticed Scott not picking up his mom from work anymore."

Derek closes the book and uses one hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. He uses the other to cup the back of Stiles' neck. He isn't doing his pain-leeching thing, but it still does something to Stiles, eases the tension in his shoulders and the righteous fury in his chest.

"Please tell him soon," Derek says, softer, low, right in Stiles' ear. 

Stiles' eyes narrow. "I make no promises."

Derek snorts and draws Stiles closer. "You never do."

: : :

Melissa comes home to find Derek sprawled out across her kitchen floor with what she hopes are the parts of her new garbage disposal spread out around him. Instead of heading for the shower she's been craving for the last four hours, she drops into the nearest kitchen chair and nudges Derek's foot with her sneaker. "We have to do something."

"I agree," Derek grunts from underneath the sink. It sounds like he has a something clenched between his teeth, but her eyes are too tired to open and check.

"Got any ideas?"

There are the quiet sounds of Derek messing with the disposal. Then, "We're going out to Giovanni's next Thursday. For finals celebration."

Melissa does a mental scan of John's work schedule and grins.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how garbage disposal repair/replacement works.


End file.
